This invention relates generally to optically sensing and tracking systems, and more particularly to an optical sensing and tracking system using a laser, micro-mirrors, microelectronics, optoelectronics and photonics technologies for detecting objects with precise range and directional resolution.
An optically controlled laser transmitter and photodetector system using surface-emitting lasers and micro-optical elements, as can be used in the present invention, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,704 to Liu et al. and is incorporated herein by reference.
The use and control of micro-mirrors for display and projection has been fully demonstrated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,063 entitled “Low Voltage Micro-Mirror Array Light Beam Switch” to Kane et al. describes a micro-mirror light beam switch with packaged CMOS driving circuitry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,773 entitled “Digital Micro-Mirror Holographic Projection” to Garner describes the use of micro-mirrors in a method and apparatus for display of three-dimensional images. U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,178 entitled “Optical Arrangement For Deflecting A Light Beam, Particularly In Two Substantially Mutually Perpendicular Directions and Confocal Scanning Microscope” to Engelhardt describes micro-mirrors for a scanning microscope application. However, all of these references pertain to display and/or projection and not detection and tracking of objects within a particular field of view.